The present invention relates to an electric connecting device, and more particularly to an electric connecting device wherein a subsidiary board can be installed in a vertical manner or an inclined manner, and stop blocks are disposed in an insert groove of the base at large and small intervals so that two kinds of subsidiary boards with two different intervals can be used in the same electric connecting device.
It is well known that a print circuit board can form a socket terminal used in an electric connecting device. A conventional connecting device can provide a connection with low inserting force. However, a shortcoming exists in conventional connecting device, i.e., the subsidiary board thereof can not be installed or removed quickly without picking open a locking latch disposed on the base. Also, the subsidiary board can not be alternatively used in the electric connecting device in vertical type or inclined type.
Moreover, conventional electric connecting device can only employ a subsidiary board with a specific interval so that when designing a circuit, several connecting devices with different intervals must be purchased due to the limitation of circuit designing room.
Therefore, an electric connecting device which can not apply subsidiary board with different intervals is not satisfactory nowadays.
Moreover, the guide post of conventional connecting device is poor designed. Therefore, when manufacturing, assembling and carrying, the guide post often breaks at its basic portion.
Also, the conducting plate of the electric connecting device of low insertion force can not be overlapped in row pattern and inserted into the spaced groove at a time. Only a single conducting plate is inserted into the spaced groove. Therefore, this procedure is quite time-costing.
Furthermore, when installing or removing the subsidiary board, the locking latch of the connecting device must be pick open by hand or tool for taking out the subsidiary board. This procedure is time-wasting and labor-wasting and the operator might feel painful when picking open the locking latch.